<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dhampir Nextdoor by AngelMoline96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798621">Dhampir Nextdoor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelMoline96/pseuds/AngelMoline96'>AngelMoline96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monster High</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, F/M, Family, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:02:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelMoline96/pseuds/AngelMoline96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Skylar the daughter of a vampire and a human (Dhampir)  and Jackson Jekyll have been friends since they were kids that is until she vanished one day when they were both eight. Years later she goes to monster high as a new student and reunites with Jackson. What happens once they reunite?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Holt Hyde/Jackson Jekyll/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Skylar reunites with Jackson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please comment and review thank you</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: Skylar reunites with Jackson<br/>Skylar’s POV:</p><p>	It's been ten years since my parents decided we had to leave New Salem for a while. We had left so suddenly I never got to say goodbye to my best friend Jackson, or tell him that I was part monster. Well technically a hybrid is the term they use in our world. You see, my mom is a human while my dad is a vampire, which makes me a Dhampir. I look more human than most vampires and my fangs haven’t come in yet or my vampire powers but dad says they will soon. I sighed as I walked into my cousin Ace’s room. She’s one of the only people who can help me calm down when I get anxious. </p><p>	“Ace? I-i’m anxious again.” I said as I walked into her room. Ace stood in her bathroom spiking up her short electric blue hair as I walked in.</p><p>"What are you scared of? We're going to school, we don't even know if you'll see anyone that you used to know." Ace said, brushed her teeth paying special attention to her sharp fangs. Ace was a full blooded vampire, unlike her cousin, but she didn't hang out with the other vampires; they found her weird and different ever since she cut off her long hair and dyed it blue wearing it in a mess of short blue spikes.</p><p>“That’s not what I was worried about but that is another reason to be worried.” I sighed and sat down on her bed. She walked over to me and sat down next to me.</p><p>“What is the reason you’re worried then Sky?” I looked down and bit my lip.</p><p>“My vampire abilities, they still haven’t come in yet and neither have my fangs. Father said they’d come in later than a full vampires would but they should have come in by now.” I said looking at my hands.</p><p>“I’m already going to be teased and called a human and then with all this i just feel like i’m gonna be out of place at monster high.”  I felt Ace wrap her arm around my shoulder comfortingly and I looked up at her.</p><p>“If anyone gives you any trouble, they will have to answer to me.” I smiled as I hugged her.</p><p>“Thanks Ace.” She hugged me back for a second before we let go and I went to my room to finish getting ready for the first day at monster high. If i was being honest with myself I was just hoping that someday I’ll run into Jackson again. After I was finished getting ready, I walked downstairs and walked out to my cousin’s car. I got into the car and we were off to Monster High. I played with my hair nervously and I tried to hide the purple streaks in my hair. </p><p>“You know you don’t have to hide them anymore right?”</p><p>“I-i know but it’s still hard to get used to not hiding them.” </p><p>“I’ll be like that for a while.” Ace said as we pulled up to the school and I sighed.</p><p>“I guess this is it then.” I got out of the car and walked into the school, as I walked inside everyone turned and stared. I blushed and walked into the office.</p><p>As I walked in I was greeted by one of the office workers, a beautiful werewolf by the name of Mrs.Wynona who gave me a sharp but sincere smile who motioned me closer. After asking what I was here for and getting my info she asked me to wait till I’m called as her sharp nails clacked against the keys of her computer. As i sat there looking around at a couple of the other monsters who were also waiting i began thinking of what classes i would have and if i would see Ace in the halls. As my mind wandered I was soon called not long after. I was led into Headmistress Bloodgood’s office. There she stood tall in her seat with a graceful smile on her lips as she spoke in her warm tone. </p><p>"Welcome to Monster High miss Skylar'' she says as she motioned for me to take a seat in one of the chairs in front of her. As I sit she pulls out a folder with documents as i notice it has my name on it, no doubt my papers from my last school. It's quiet for a moment as she looks over the papers and it feels a bit unsettling before she speaks up once more. </p><p>"From a look at your file you are an exceptional student and I just know you'll have a wonderful time here. I have your schedule right here and you will need to go get your student id at the photography club classroom." She says handing me the piece of paper before she adjusts herself. </p><p>"I must warn you dear that I will not condone any sort of mischief that will cause a ruckus or cause harm unto any other person. There will be serious consequences and I will be forced to take immediate action. Is that clear?" She questions with a stern look and I nod with a yes as her smile returns. </p><p>"Very good. If you would just wait a moment, i'll have Mrs. Wynona page your guide. Don't want you lost on your first day." She says as she hits a button on her com requesting my guide. A few seconds later, I heard someone walk in and I looked up and saw a guy standing there. He had black hair with blond ends,blue eyes behind his thick black framed glasses and had a pierced left eyebrow. I immediately recognized that it was my best friend from childhood Jackson Jekyll. I blushed realizing I was staring.</p><p>Jackson’s POV:</p><p>	I had just gotten paged to Bloodgood’s office and I figured the new student i was supposed to show around was here. I walked into Bloodgood’s office and saw her. She had pale skin like a vampire’s. She has high cheekbones,perfect eyebrows,a straight nose, a strong jawline, and full pink lips. Her eyes were light purple and her hair was long dark brown with Lavender streaks in it. She wore a lavender top,a long sleeved leather jacket,black skinny jeans and ankle high black boots with a stiletto heel.</p><p>	“Hi i’m Jackson Jekyll. I'll be your student guide. It’s nice to meet you.” I said holding out my hand for her to shake. She smiled and shook my hand.</p><p>	“I’m Skylar, it's nice to meet you as well.” I smiled and led her out of Bloodgood’s office and showed her around.</p><p>	“So where are you transferring from?” I asked, wanting to get to know her.</p><p>	“Well, I was living in Alaska for a few years and going to a normie school but father decided it was time to come back to New Salem and enroll me in Monster High.” she said, looking a little sad.</p><p>	“So you lived here before?” she nodded biting her lip.</p><p>	“A long time ago, ten years ago to be exact.” I nodded.</p><p>	“Well, welcome back and I hope you like it here at Monster High. Bloodgood mentioned you were a hybrid, would it be too weird for me to ask…” I started and then shook my head.</p><p>	“Nevermind I don't want to upset you.” </p><p>	“I’m a hybrid of a human and a vampire. My vampire abilities haven’t come in or my fangs. They call me a Dhampir in the normie world.” She said and I smiled.</p><p>	“Well, if you need anything let me know and I hope you will eat lunch with me.” I said a little nervous.</p><p>	“I would like that very much Jackson.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jackson and Skylar hang out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2: Jackson and Skylar hang out.</p><p>Skylar’s POV: (at lunchtime)</p><p>	I had just gotten out of voice training with ms.Siren and walked to the creepateria to meet up with Jackson. Just thinking Jackson’s name made me a little sad. He doesn’t remember me at all, but I remember everything about him and our friendship. I sighed as I paid for my tray and looked around for him. There were so many other monsters around I thought it would be impossible to find him. That's when I heard someone being loud and looked over and saw a guy with another group. He seemed to be showing off as far as I can tell from him trying to flex. I noticed Jackson in the group and smiled as I walked closer as it seemed they all gave a groan. </p><p>“Give it a rest Heath.” A girl dressed in pink commented as Jackson seemed to rest his head in his hands. </p><p>“Oh come on, you got to admit my jokes are on fire” Heath, I assumed, grinned before his hair caught on fire for a moment. As I came up right next to the group Jackson greeted me </p><p>“Hey, you made it!” He said as the group looked at me especially Heath who leaned forward with a grin .</p><p>“Well hello there. I don’t believe we’ve met yet” </p><p>“Which was possibly a good thing” The pretty werewolf cut Heath off. </p><p>“The names Heath, Heath Burns” He says as his hair catches again but the fire seems bigger. “Heath, I think you should stop,” Jackson warned but Heath didn't. </p><p>“Why? I'm just introducing myself” he said before an alarm went off and the sprinklers started spraying. </p><p>“You were under the sprinklers!” The girl with black and white hair yelled as everyone dove for cover and Jackson grabbed my arm as him and the group of girls hid under the table, all except for Heath who was already soaked to the bone. I blushed slightly when Jackson grabbed my arm and felt electricity go up my spine. </p><p>“Does he always do this?” I asked and the girl with black and white hair nodded.</p><p>“Yes, he always does when he sees a new girl. I’m Frankie by the way and that’s Draculaura, Clawdeen, Lagoona and Cleo.” she said as she pointed to each girl. I smiled a little.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you all. I'm Skylar Blaire. Draculaura it's nice to see you again.” she smiled and hugged me.</p><p>“Father said you were coming back. I can’t believe he let you enroll here though.” she said and I nodded.</p><p>“I can’t either, honestly I thought he would have waited until my fangs and vampire abilities came in.” I said blushing.</p><p>“Wait your fangs haven’t come in yet?” Frankie asked and I nodded.</p><p>	“How is that possible?” Clawdeen added and I sighed.</p><p>“My father is a vampire and my mother is human.” </p><p>“I’ve never heard of that happening before.” Clawdeen said.</p><p>“Well it’s rare Archer fell in love with Nixie and it was a little controversial at first.” Draculaura explained and I nodded.</p><p>“Then they had me and no one was sure if I'd even get fangs or my abilities. But father is sure they will come in.”</p><p>“I believe they will come in too.” I smiled and hugged Draculaura.</p><p>“Thank you Laura you’ve always been there for me.” I said and she smiled at the old nickname I gave her. As the alarms begin to shut off and the water flow ceases everyone slowly emerges from their hiding spaces. </p><p>“It’s a good thing they know how to deal with this. My hair was getting ruined.” Cleo says as she smooths out her hair and ghoulia moans next to her. </p><p>“Alright everyone, the excitement is over. Return to your activities.” Bloodgood announces as everyone starts chatting after what happened. </p><p>“Great...Clawcules” Clawdeen groans as the others get ready to head to their respected classes. </p><p>“What class do you have next Sky?” Draculaura asked as they pulled out their schedules to see if they all have classes with me. </p><p>“Um...i’m not sure. Let me check, I don’t really have it memorized yet.” I say pulling out my own schedule and giving it a look over.  </p><p>“I have Mr.Where next.” I said looking up and saw Jackson and Laura smiling.</p><p>	“What? Why are you two smiling?” I asked nervously.</p><p>	“Jackson and I have that class too.” Laura said and I smiled. </p><p>	“Then what are we waiting for?” I said excitedly and I took Laura’s hand and ran to the classroom. Laura laughed as we heard Jackson shout.</p><p>“Hey guys wait for me, I'm not fast like you guys!” We laughed and slowed down so he could catch up. As Jackson got to where we were, we walked into the classroom and Jackson sat next to me. I blushed a little I had to admit even after all this time I still had a crush on him.</p><p>“Alright class, it’s time to get started.” Mr.Where said walking in.</p><p>“Now first things first. We have a new student. Ms. Blaire, why don’t you come up here and introduce yourself.” He said and I walked up to the front of the class and smiled.</p><p>“Hello, i’m Skylar Blaire and i’m a dhampir, which is a hybrid of a vampire and a human.” I said blushing a little.</p><p>“Tell us something you like to do Ms.Blaire.” Mr.Where said.</p><p>“Well, I love to sing.” I said and saw everyone look at Jackson. I wonder why. Mr.Where nodded and I walked back to my seat and sat down.</p><p>“It’s a good thing you like to sing because tomorrow you’ll be singing a song for the class.” he said and I nodded.</p><p>“Can I sing any song or does it have to be theatre related?” I asked and he smiled.</p><p>“Any song you’d like is fine ms.Blaire.” I smiled and already had an idea as to what song I wanted to sing for the class.</p><p>Jackson’s POV: (after school ends)</p><p>	Finally school is over. I sighed and started to worry about tomorrow when Skylar would sing for the whole class. What if Holt comes out? Would it scare Skylar off if it does happen? I looked down as that thought crossed my mind. I didn’t want to scare her. She seemed really nice and I’d love to get to know her better. </p><p>	“Hey Jackson can I ask you something?” Skylar asked and I looked up and smiled.</p><p>	“Of course, what’s up?” I asked, glad I could help.</p><p>	“I was wondering if you’d like to come over to my house to help me study so I can catch up.” I smiled and nodded.</p><p>	“Sure, i just have to call my mother to let her know.” I said pulling out my Icoffin and called my mom letting her know. After I told her I hung up and smiled at her.</p><p>	“Alright let’s go.” I said. She took my hand and led me to her cousin’s car and we got in. Ace then got in and drove us to their place. I was honestly a little nervous to meet Skylar’s parents. All the way to her house I kept thinking about all the things I could accidentally say or do that would make them hate me. I sighed why did this have to be so hard?</p><p>After a short drive and light conversation we pulled up to a mansion with a well kept yard and small fountain up front. </p><p>"Wow," I said in awe.</p><p> "Your home is amazing" I say as we enter and I take off my shoes wanting to be respectful. </p><p>"Thanks and make yourself at home" Ace called as she grabbed her items before I assumed making her way to her own room leaving Sky and I.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Skylar sings for the class</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3: Skylar sings for the class</p><p>Skylar’s POV: (the next day)</p><p>I was so happy that Jackson and I were starting to bond. But it's obvious he doesn’t remember me at all. I’m hoping to change that today, because I have the perfect plan. Mr.Where said that I could do any song, theater or not. I have a good feeling about this, I smile as I continue through the halls making way to my locker as I say “Hi” and “Good morning” to the others or a couple of teachers that are already becoming a favorite, despite only having them for one day.  I got to my locker and got my books I needed for my first class.<br/>	“Hey sky are you ready for Mr.Where’s class?” Laura said and I smiled.<br/>	“Yes, actually I am. I just hope everyone likes my song choice.”<br/>	“You mean you hope Jackson likes your song choice.” she said and I blushed.<br/>	“How do you always see through me?” <br/>	“I’ve just known you a long time.” I couldn't help but chuckle at that.<br/>	“And here he comes now.” I stiffened and looked up. Sure enough Jackson was walking over to us.</p><p>Jackson’s POV:<br/>	I had just gotten to school and decided to see if Skylar had gotten here yet so I could walk with her to her first class. I walked towards her locker and was taken aback by her beauty. She wore a white tank top with tight black leather pants, a leather like jacket with a grey-hood and 3-inch heeled boots. Her hair was curled slightly at the bottom and she was smiling. I walked over to her and smiled.<br/>	“Hey Skylar are you ready for class?” I asked and she smiled. <br/>	“Yep, let’s go.” She took my hand and led me to class and I couldn't help but smile. As we got to the class I couldn't help but worry about music class and what she was gonna think when she met Holt. we got to Clawculus and we sat down at our seats as class began. All through class I couldn't concentrate on anything but what might happen at music class.</p><p>Skylar’s POV: (after lunch)</p><p>Jackson has been really quiet all day today. I’m starting to worry. Laura told me he was fine but i still can’t help but worry. I sighed as i walked into Mr.Where’s classroom and handed Laura my sheet music so she could play the piano for me while i sang. As the class got settled Mr.Where nodded and i took a deep breath as i walked to stand in the middle of the room.</p><p>“Hello my name is Skylar Blaire and i’ll be singing a song that i hold very close to my heart.” i said and nodded for Laura to start playing. As the music started i looked down at my feet and began to sing.</p><p>Uh-ooh<br/>Uh-oh oh, oh,<br/>There's a place that I know<br/>It's not pretty there and few have ever gone<br/>If I show it to you now<br/>Will it make you run away<br/>Will you stay<br/>Even if it hurts<br/>Even if I try to push you out<br/>Will you return?<br/>And remind me who I really am<br/>Please remind me who I really am</p><p>I looked up at the class as i sang the chorus feeling a little less nervous.</p><p>Everybody's got a dark side<br/>Do you love me?<br/>Can you love mine?<br/>Nobody's a picture perfect<br/>But we're worth it<br/>You know that we're worth it<br/>Will you love me?<br/>Even with my dark side?</p><p>I smiled as i saw that everyone was smiling even Jackson. I kept my eyes on him as i continued.</p><p>Like a diamond<br/>From black dust<br/>It's hard to know<br/>What can become<br/>If you give up</p><p>I couldn’t help but smile when he smiled. I walked closer to him and sang.</p><p>So don't give up on me<br/>Please remind me who I really am, yeah!<br/>Everybody's got a dark side<br/>Do you love me?<br/>Can you love mine?<br/>Nobody's a picture perfect<br/>But we're worth it<br/>You know that we're worth it<br/>Will you love me?<br/>Even with my dark side?</p><p>Jackson’s POV:</p><p>Skylar has an amazing voice! But there’s something familiar about it too. Where had i heard it before? I smiled in encouragement and she took my hand as she finished the song.</p><p>Don't run away<br/>Don't run away<br/>Just tell me that you will stay<br/>Promise me you will stay<br/>Don't run away<br/>Don't run away<br/>Just promise me you will stay<br/>Promise me you will stay<br/>Will you love me?<br/>Everybody's got a dark side<br/>Do you love me?<br/>Can you love mine?<br/>Nobody's a picture perfect<br/>But we're worth it<br/>You know that we're worth it<br/>Will you love me?<br/>Even with my dark side?<br/>Don't run away<br/>Don't run away<br/>Don't run away<br/>Promise you'll stay(Dark side by: Kelly Clarkson)</p><p>I clapped and gave her a hug.<br/>	“That was amazing Sky!.” i said and she smiled.<br/>	“I’m glad you liked it Jackson. I know that was always one of your favorite songs.” she said and i looked at her shocked. How would she know that?<br/>	“How did you…?” suddenly it clicked. <br/>	“Wait Sky? It's you I can't believe I didn't recognize you sooner!” I hugged her spinning her around as she laughed holding onto me.<br/>	“I was hoping you would figure it out.” she smiled hugging me as i set her down. <br/>	“You don’t know how much i’ve missed you.” I said smiling.<br/>	“I’ve missed you too Jackson. More than you know.” she admitted shyly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Author's note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>so these past few months have been hard for me and i've been in a funk. i lost my furbaby Big Red who i've had since i was 3. she passed away in her sleep and because of Covid i wasn't able to see her all year. i've been dealing with guilt and heart break but i'm slowly coming out of my funk and have started writing again. i wanna than my readers for waiting so patiently and i promise i'll post more soon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>